VOX Box: Heretic Saga 14
Characters * Red X * Desperado * Sideways * Bulleteer * Lady Arkham Location * Blackgate Isle, Gotham City, NJ * October 25th 2016, 0700 Local Time VOX Archive * Bulleteer: Wow... and I thought Central City was rough. You've got a crazy city, boys. 3 instances, rubble shifting * Sideways: You're telling me? of cheeseburger, chewing, swallow, straw slurp, footsteps: 3 instances, rubble shifting I've lived here my whole life... well, give or take. * Bulleteer: Someone turned an entire prison to rubble... and let all its criminals escape. sigh * Sideways: Yup. of cheeseburger, chewing, swallow, straw slurp, footsteps: 3 instances But y'know, it's not all bad. 3 instances, rubble shifting For instance, from here, it's sorta beautiful... When the moonlight hits the smog just right. Oh and you should see it when the Bat-Signal lights up at sunset. * Bulleteer: That happen often? * Sideways: sigh Oh yeah. All the time. * Bulleteer: So, not that I mind this... but isn't this a needle in a haystack situation here? There's no way we're going to find this tracker. * Desperado: I'd wager that's probably true, Alix. * Bulleteer: So wouldn't a better use of our time be spent on the streets or knocking on doors or- * Desperado: Maybe, just because we can't find the tracker itself doesn't mean looking around these parts is a waste of time. We might find something else. A clue, a witness... * Bulleteer: sigh A witness? Here? Seriously? * Desperado: Stranger things have happened... rubble shifting * Bulleteer: We're going to be here a while, aren't we? * Desperado: Yep. * Bulleteer: But I'm starving... footsteps Derek, give me a bite of your burger. * Sideways: scoff Uh... mask on. So it's 'Sideways' and also: no way! Get your own. of cheeseburger, chewing, swallow, straw slurp, straw slurp You had the option of getting one, too. * Bulleteer: I don't make purchases while in uniform. * Sideways: straw slurp, chuckle Uniform, she says... Cute. * Bulleteer: What do you call it? * Sideways: scoff Costume. * Bulleteer: Potato, po-tah-to. What's the diff? * Sideways: If it's got a mask, it's a costume. wrapper, crumpling * Bulleteer: shifting, soft grunt, distant water splash Well, now it's a uniform. giggle * Sideways: scoff Alix! Now my secret identity is exposed! distant rfft, water splash, sigh, distant rfft, rfft, annoyed sigh, water dripping Ew, it's all... wet... in Gotham water, no less! * Bulleteer: Yeah, well, maybe you should have given me a bite of your burger, huh? * Sideways: I don't see how these two things are connected... * Bulleteer: I get cranky when I'm hungry. * Sideways: 2 seconds Okay, well, noted... but for the record, I'm only afraid of you because you're made of indestructible metal and like totally stronger than anyone else I know. * Bulleteer: Smart kid... * Desperado: footsteps If he wants to stay smart, he should probably take his wet mask for laundering and take himself to school... I'd wager he needs a shower before he hits the books. Yeah? * Sideways: Oh, yeah! It's totally a school night, huh? * Bulleteer: Was a school night, kid... It's very much morning now. Remember all your sunrise talk? * Sideways: sigh Man, this totally blows! I totally wanted to be here when we tracked Heretic down. * Desperado: Get to class, kid. You did good work. No shame in calling a day now. * Sideways: Okay, fine... but I'm calling you after school. * Desperado: No calling me until you've had at least four hours of sleep. That's an order. * Sideways: sigh Fine... footsteps, rfft * Bulleteer: sigh, rubble shifting He'a good kid, you know? * Desperado: Derek? * Bulleteer: Yeah. * Desperado: Did I say he wasn't? * Bulleteer: No, I was just sayin'... Didn't mean to come off as tellin' you. No, I was just tellin' myself. * Desperado: ...Okay then... shifting, long sigh, footsteps * Bulleteer: So, uh, anyway... giggle What happens here? * Desperado: Gotham? 2 instances * Bulleteer: No, uh, this place... 2 instances What was it called? Bloodgate? * Desperado: Blackgate... 2 instances Well, since it was turned to rubble, it's become a hot-spot of criminal activity. Low-lives like to come here. * Bulleteer: Uh-okay... They like to come here... to prison... voluntarily? * Desperado: Yeah, lots of good stuff in the rubble here still. Records, scrap, weapons... 2 instances, rubble shifting and then others like to use it as a meeting place. * Bulleteer: The police can't just post some patrols here? Fence the place off? 2 instances * Desperado: chuckle They tried... The cops are short-handed though, and someone stole the fence. * Bulleteer: Someone stole a fence? * Red X: chuckle Welcome to Gotham. * Desperado: shifting: 2 instances, rubble shifting, gun unholstering What in tarnations-? * Bulleteer: Who the hell are you? * Red X: I was about to ask you the same thing. Wait, lemme guess... Chrome Dome? Metallica? * Desperado: sigh Bulleteer, I do believe this here's Rex X... Wanted fugitive. * Bulleteer: Ah, so one of those low-lives we were just talking about... * Red X: Yes, well I prefer 'rogue' if you don't mind. sigh Has a more romantic feel to it, y'know? * Bulleteer: whisper: Is he staring at me? * Desperado: Well, I imagine from his vantage point he's got quite the view of your, uh, uniform... * Bulleteer: scoff Oh, bother... fabric shifting * Red X: Excuse me for admiring beauty... chuckle I can't help it. As a lover of the arts, I'm drawn to statuesque women... and I do doubt I've ever seen any more statuesque than you. * Bulleteer: groan Oh, please... Can we beat him up and take him to Arkham now? * Desperado: Hold on there just a minute now... whistle Hey, you been up there long? * Red X: Oh, yes... I come here often. It's quite nice and I dare say this pile of rubble has the best view of Toxic Acres in all of Gotham. * Desperado: Great... Mind telling us if you've seen any shady masked folks in the last hour or so? * Red X: Aside from you two? chuckle And myself, of course... I'm mysterious, not shady, after all. * Desperado: Uh-huh... Yeah, well, how 'bout it? You seen any such folks or what? * Red X: Yes, well... There is her... * Bulleteer: Her? shifting: 2 instances, scoff Oh, who the hell is this now? * Lady Arkham: tapping, footsteps We are the Children of Arkham! dozens Come out now, leeches of society! You cannot hide, crackle we know you're here! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 13. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 15. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 2 featuring new characters. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 14 Category:VOX Box Category:Red X/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Derek James Flynn/Appearances Category:Alix Harrower/Appearances Category:Lady Arkham/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline